Apprendre et Choisir
by Thaele Ellia
Summary: SUITE DE MAX. L'ombre magistrale et terrifiante du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'étend sur le monde des sorciers. Inquiète, mais fascinée, Max entre en 4ème année à Poudlard et s'apprête à choisir son camp...
1. Retour au bercail

_Disclaimer : les personnages issus de la série "Harry Potter" appartiennent à Mrs J.K. Rowling et loin de moi l'idée de les lui voler._

Et oui, me revoilà, après un laps de temps non négligeable pendant lequel j'ai été absente, honte sur moi !

Mais la lecture de "Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince" a relancé mon inspiration et je suis fermement décidée à reprendre l'histoire de ma chère Max… (Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'essaierai de faire le moins de spoilers possibles dans cette fic)

Voici donc ses aventures en 4ème année (oui, 4ème année. J'ai déjà expliqué que Max n'était pas Harry et qu'il lui arrivait régulièrement d'avoir des années pendant lesquelles il ne lui arrivait strictement rien d'intéressant. Heureusement pour elle d'ailleurs…)

**Rappel de la première partie :**

- Max, dont le père est Moldu et qui a père sa mère dans des circonstances étranges et violentes alors qu'elle était très jeune, entre en première année à Poudlard.

- Elle est envoyée à Serdaigle, comme son arrière-grand-mère (et marraine) Serena Marwell.

- Elle rencontre rapidement les maraudeurs (qu'elle n'apprécie pas particulièrement), Severus Snape et Lucius Malefoy.

**Rappel des personnages :**

- Dans la même année que Max à Serdaigle : Alyce et Erik Darcy, Janus Williamson et Matt Sanders.

- Dans l'année supérieure à Serdaigle : Linn, Séléné et Morgane.

- Prof de divination et directeur des Serdaigle : Théo Onirus.

- Prof de potions et directrice des Poufsouffle : Maria Warjan.

- Prof de dcfm et directeur des Serpentard : Ralph Lygaeus.

Max est née un 1er avril. Elle a 13 ans au début de cette histoire.

* * *

_" Maxine... ici, tu vas apprendre à choisir, apprendre et choisir. Ne crois-tu pas que c'est le bon moment pour commencer ? Sinon, comment feras-tu les bons choix dans l'avenir ?"_

_("Max", chapitre 9)_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : retour au bercail**

"- Grand-mère ! s'écria Max en passant la tête par dessus la rambarde des escaliers. Est-ce que tu as vu mes chaussettes bleues ?"

Il n'y eut pas d'autre réponse que la musique qui hurlait au rez-de-chaussée. Max pensa que sa grand-mère ne l'avait pas entendu et hurla plus fort :

"- GRAND-MERE ! EST-CE QUE TU AS VU MES CHAUSSETTES BLEUES ?"

Soudain, Grand-mère, l'air visiblement ailleurs, sortit de la cuisine et demanda à Max :

"- Tu m'as appelée Max chérie ?"

Max soupira. Chaque année, c'était le même branle-bas de combat le jour de la rentrée. Max s'y prenait toujours au dernier moment pour vérifier que ses affaires étaient prêtes, et, à chaque fois, ce n'était pas le cas.

"- Je t'ai demandé si tu avais vu mes chaussettes bleues… répéta Max, lasse."

"- Non, désolée. Par contre, j'ai vu que Némésis jouait avec quelque chose de bleu qui semblait t'appartenir."

"- Quoi donc ? demanda Max, excédée par l'attitude calme de sa grand-mère alors qu'elle-même était sur le point de faire une crise de nerfs."

"- Aucune idée, répondit Grand-mère. Ton sandwich, tu le veux à quoi ?"

"- Où l'as-tu vue ?"

"- Poulet ou jambon ?"

"- Où ?"

"- Ou quoi ? Ou fromage ?"

"- Non ! Où as-tu vu Némésis !"

"- Ah… Dans le bureau."

Max décolla en direction du bureau, laissant sa grand-mère seule face au douloureux choix du menu du déjeuner.

"- Alors ? Jambon ou poulet ?"

Mais Max était déjà loin.

Dans le bureau, Némésis, étendue sur un sofa, mâchouillait quelque chose de bleu. Max se jeta sur elle, dans l'espoir de retrouver sa paire de chaussettes bleues. Mai sil ne s'agissait que d'un vieux mouchoir délavé.

Max poussa un soupir agacé.

"- Je suppose que tu n'as pas vu mes chaussettes bleues, toi ?"

Némésis miaula bruyamment. Max la prit dans ses bras. Il était temps de la mettre dans son panier de transport. Ca n'allait pas être une mince affaire.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Némésis gémissait à fendre le cœur dans son panier. Il était 10h30 et les chaussettes bleues étaient toujours manquantes à l'appel.

"- Où est Pépé Moustache ? demanda Max à sa grand-mère. Il n'aurait pas vu mes chaussettes bleues par hasard ?"

"- Aucune idée, Max chérie, répondit Grand-mère. Tu as tes uniformes ?"

"- Oui."

"- Tes livres ?"

"- Oui ?"

"- Ton chaudron ? Ta baguette ? Tes plumes ?"

"- Oui. Oui. Oui."

"- Tes chaussettes bleues ?"

"- Oui. Euh… Non."

Max et Grand-mère se sourirent.

Soudain, dans un pop et une explosion de flammes vertes, l'oncle Greg apparut dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

"- Tu es prête ? demanda-t-il à Max."

"- Presque, répondit-elle. Il ne me manque que mes chaussettes bleues."

"- Celles-ci sont très bien, non ? dit-il en jetant un œil aux chaussettes rouges de sa nièce."

"- Non ! s'écria Max. Les bleues sont mes chaussettes porte-bonheur ! Je ne peux pas rentrer à Poudlard sans !"

Greg soupira. Il s'agenouilla en face de Max, sortit sa baguette et murmura quelques mots inaudibles. Instantanément, les chaussettes rouges devinrent bleues.

"- Voilà ! s'exclama-t-il. Maintenant, elles sont bleues !"

Max sourit.

"- On peut y aller maintenant ? demanda Greg."

Max était sur le point de hocher la tête lorsqu'elle se rappela qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose. Elle fonça vers le bureau. Le portrait de Serena l'attendait. Elle ne partait jamais sans lui dire au revoir.

"- A bientôt ! dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil au portrait."

"- A bientôt, jeune fille ! répondit l'image souriante de Serena. Prends bien soin de toi. Et sois sage."

"- Je suis toujours sage ! lança Max."

Serena pinça les lèvres. Pour l'instant, elle était la seule à se douter qu'un danger guettait sa filleule…

* * *

Max avait couru si vite entre le Chemin de Traverse et la gare de King's Cross qu'elle dut s'arrêter pour reprendre haleine. Pourtant il était déjà presque 11h et il fallait qu'elle se presse si elle voulait ne pas rater le Poudlard Express.

Une nouvelle année ! A chaque rentrée, c'était la même excitation, la même agitation qui régnait dans la gare. Outre les moldus qui rentraient de vacances ou qui partaient travailler, les sorciers déambulaient dans la gare, tirant leurs énormes valises, dans un brouhaha de rires et de hululements de chouettes. Les sorciers se reconnaissaient mutuellement. Cet homme avec une queue de pie, il ne pouvait qu'être un sorcier. Pareil pour cette femme en chemise de nuit fleurie.

Tous les premiers septembre, la gare moldue devenait le lieu d'un étrange carnaval, jovial et insouciant, bien loin de l'atmosphère lourde qui régnait partout ailleurs dans le monde de la magie…

* * *

"- Max ! s'écria une voix."

Max se retourna et découvrir Morgane, l'une de ses compagnes de dortoirs, qui courait vers elle. Comme chaque année, Morgane était venue seule à la gare. Max n'avait encore jamais rencontrée sa mère.

"- Bonjour Morgane ! Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?"

"- Oui ! répondit Morgane joyeusement, ce qui lui arrivait rarement car elle était plutôt taciturne. Je suis allée en France avec ma mère.

"- Oui, c'est vrai, merci pour ta carte ! Je suis allée voir mon autre oncle en Australie…"

Tandis qu'elles se racontaient leurs vacances respectives, les deux jeunes filles avaient passé la barrière qui séparait le quai neuf trois quart du reste de la gare. De l'autre côté de cette barrière, c'était la même exaltation pressée.

Des adultes aidaient leurs enfants à charger leurs bagages dans le train rouge flamboyant. Des adolescents discutaient et riaient un peu partout sur le quai.

Soudain, l'employé de gare siffla pour inciter tous les élèves à monter dans le train. Max et Morgane se précipitèrent à l'intérieur, pressées de retrouver leurs amis.

Une nouvelle année commençait…


	2. Etrange Requête

_Disclaimer : les personnages issus de la série "Harry Potter" appartiennent à Mrs J.K. Rowling et loin de moi l'idée de les lui voler._

_Réponses aux reviews :_

**_Lisandra_** : merci ! Voici la suite !

**_Enlanis_** : merci ! Bon appétit pour la suite !

**_Docteur Gribouille_** : merci ! Après quelques semaines (mois ?) d'un syndrome de la page blanche passablement inquiétant, je me suis effectivement enfin remise à l'écriture ! J'espère que mon style ne s'est pas empâté depuis !

**Chapitre 2 : étrange requête**

"- Et alors, nous sommes partis pour Madrid…"

"- On peut faire une visite guidée de leur ministre de la magie, c'est génial, non ?"

"- Et ils ont même des fresques qui datent de l'époque de la chasse aux sorcières !"

Les jumeaux Darcy ne tarissaient pas à propos de leur voyage en Espagne. Max en éprouvait un sentiment d'exaspération mêlé d'envie. Depuis qu'elle habitait chez ses grands parents, elle ne partait plus en vacances, à l'exception d'une journée dans le petit village où son père était enterré. Et cette journée ne pouvait absolument pas être considérée comme une partie de joie…

Plus de 2 ans déjà que son père l'avait quittée… Lasse et triste, Max détourna son regard vers l'extérieur du train. Comme chaque année à cette époque, elle voyait le paysage défiler sous yeux et se faire plus aride et torturé.

Elle sentit le regard lourd de Morgane posé sur elle et se força à suivre la conversation.

Morgane était sans doute la personne avec qui elle s'entendait le mieux, si l'on exceptait Alyce, qui pouvait parfois se montrer étonnamment dénuée de sens de la psychologie. Au contraire, Morgane écoutait toujours avec une grande attention et percevait la moindre variation dans le moral de ses compagnes. Enfin, pour ceux qui la connaissaient. Et il s'agissait finalement d'une minorité, tant la jeune fille savait se montrer froide et distante.

"- Et ils ont le plus grande bibliothèque du l'Europe. Enfin, en ce qui concerne les livres de magie, renchérit Erik."

"- Ce qui est dommage, c'est qu'on ne peut pas toucher aux livres. Il parait que certains sont tellement dangereux qu'ils ont été scellés grâce à des sortilèges spé…"

Alyce fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'une longue et mince silhouette sombre face à la porte de leur compartiment. Max n'eut pas à réfléchir pour deviner à qui appartenait cette silhouette. Elle se leva et s'excusa avant de quitter le compartiment. Alyce fit la moue.

Max referma soigneusement la porte derrière elle.

"- Bonjour Severus. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?"

Le jeune homme en question fit une grimace.

"- Si tu savais… murmura-t-il."

Max fronça les sourcils.

"- Raconte."

Severus secoua la tête. Il paraissait encore avoir maigri pendant les vacances, ce qui semblait pourtant difficile.

"- J'ai un service à te demander, reprit-il, assez bas."

Il fit signe à Max de le suivre dans un compartiment vide.

Depuis que Lucius Malefoy avait quitté Poudlard, Severus semblait à la fois plus accessible et plus renfermé. Au moins, Max était à peu près sûre que l'influence néfaste de son prétendu ami ne s'exerçait plus autant sur lui. Restait encore à savoir s'il continuait à le fréquenter en dehors de l'école… En bonne Serdaigle, elle se devait de se méfier des Serpentard, même si elle appréciait Severus, au grand dam de ses amis.

Severus referma la porte derrière eux et jeta un sortilège d'insonorisation. Max frissonna. Qu'est-ce que toute cette mise en scène voulait dire ?

Severus toussota pour s'éclaircir la gorge. Il paraissait nerveux. Plus que l'an dernier, pensa Max.

"- J'aurais besoin d'un livre dans la Réserve, finit-il par avouer."

Max haussa les épaules.

"- Et alors ? Demande à un prof."

Severus soupira.

"- Tu ne comprends pas. C'est un livre un peu spécial. Aucun prof n'acceptera de me faire un mot pour que je puisse l'emprunter."

"- Quel genre de livre ? demanda Max, soupçonneuse."

Elle commençait à cerner l'ambiguïté du personnage. En général, les idées qui émanaient du Serpentard étaient plus que douteuses. Et elle craignait particulièrement celle-ci.

"- Ca ne te regarde pas."

"- OK, lâcha Max. Dans ce cas, je ne peux rien faire pour toi."

Elle tourna les talons et fit mine de sortir. Mais Severus la retint par le bras.

"- _Sortilèges de défense et de contre-attaque_."

"- Pourquoi ce livre est-il dans la réserve et pas dans le rayon de dcfm ? Je suis sûre que si tu demandes à Lygaeus, il te fera un mot…"

Severus fit un sourire froid.

"- Non, non, tu ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas vraiment un livre de _défense_. C'est plutôt un livre d'_attaque_."

Max prit une expression réprobatrice.

"- Et je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire avec ça ?"

"- Ca, ce ne sont pas tes affaires."

"- Alors je refuse de t'aider. Surtout si c'est pour venir à l'aide de cet imbécile de Lucius Malefoy."

"- Laisse Malefoy où il est ! éclata Severus."

Puis, d'un ton plus calme, il reprit :

"- Il ne s'agit pas de lui. J'ai besoin de ce livre, mais je ne peux vraiment pas te dire pourquoi…"

"- Et en quoi je pourrais t'être utile ? Si un prof refuse de laisse emprunter ce livre à un septième année, ça n'est pas à moi qu'on va le permettre !"

"- Qui te parle de demander l'autorisation d'un prof ?"

Max ne comprit tout d'abord pas. Puis, elle se concentra sur son don d'empathie et ce que lui demandait Severus s'imposa soudain à elle.

"- Certainement pas ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais voler la clé de la Réserve à mon oncle pour toi ?"

Severus parut gêné.

"- Ecoute. Ce n'est pas seulement à moi que ça sera utile. Tu pourrais aussi t'en servir. Tu…"

"- Laisse tomber Severus, l'interrompit-elle. Tu es en train de mal tourner. Et je ne tiens pas à faire comme toi !"

Severus eut un petit rire sans joie.

"- Par pitié, arrête avec tes stéréotypes stupides ! Tu ne sais pas ce que je fais, tu ne sais pas quel maître je sers. Si j'ai besoin de ce livre, c'est uniquement pour moi. Pour personne d'autre."

"- Non, répliqua Max. Je ne veux pas. Débrouille toi."

Severus poussa un soupir exaspéré.

"- Je t'en reparlerai plus tard. Réfléchis-y en attendant."

"- C'est tout réfléchi, conclut Max. Je refuse de t'aider."

Ce disant, elle brisa le sortilège d'insonorisation et quitta le compartiment.

* * *

"- Alors ? demanda Alyce alors que Max regagnait son compartiment. Que te voulait-il, cet imbécile de Serpentard ?"

"- Rien, répondit Max évasivement."

Alyce haussa les épaules. Elle fit mine de garder le silence, mais son caractère prolixe fut le plus fort.

"- Ne me dis pas que tu vas sortir avec lui ? finit-elle par lancer.

Max éclata de rire. Cette idée lui semblait absolumeent absurde.

* * *

"- SERDAIGLE ! hurla le Choixpeau Magique."

Toute la table de Max applaudit tandis que le dernier élève de l'année rejoignait sa nouvelle maison.

Cette année, comme chacune des précédentes, le nombre de nouveaux élèves s'était encore réduit et Dumbledore avait l'air de plus ne plus soucieux.

En dehors de l'école, les crimes gratuits du Seigneur des Ténèbres se multipliaient et le pouvoir de ce dernier ne cessait de croître.

Après l'habituelle minute de silence consacrée à la mémoire des victimes de cette époque de terreur, les élèves se mirent à table. Max, mal à l'aise, sentait le regard de Morgane braqué sur elle, chargé de questions. Se doutait-elle de ce que tramait Severus ? Elle les avait vus se croiser en sortant du train… Auraient-ils parlé ensemble ?

Max chassa rapidement cette idée de son esprit. Severus et Morgane se connaissaient à peine de vue, et il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'ils fassent cause commune contre elle…

La tête loin du festin d'ouverture et du babillage incessant d'Alyce, Max repensait à l'idée de Severus. A bien y réfléchir, il y avait du bon dedans. Bien sur, l'idée de se servir de la Réserve pour y emprunter des livres de magie noire la révulsait. Mais elle pourrait l'utiliser pour améliorer ses propres connaissances.

Une seule question la tracassait. Que cherchait à faire Severus ? Quatre années à vivre aux côtés d'un Lucius Malefoy, dont tout le monde savait pertinemment qu'il vouait à Celui-dont-on-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom un culte quasi fanatique, ne pouvait passer sans laisser des profonds stigmates.

Max sentit ses cheveux se hérisser en pensant à ce que pourrait devenir son ami. Après tout, il était la première personne qui lui avait adressé la parole en arrivant dans le Poudlard Express, trois ans auparavant. Tout cela semblait si loin…

Après tout, la clé de la Réserve pouvait lui être personnellement utile… Il fallait simplement la garder pour elle et en faire un bon usage… Et puis l'emprunter à son oncle ne devait pas être si difficile…

Mais pourquoi était-elle en train de changer aussi vite d'avis ?

"- A quoi tu penses ?"

La voix pleine de reproches d'Alyce interrompit le fil de ses pensées.

Max sourit.

"- Au beau Severus bien sûr !"

Alyce prit une mine vexée puis éclata de rire.

* * *

Il était déjà tard et Max sentait la fatigue l'envahir peu à peu. Le jour de la rentrée lui paraissait toujours particulièrement éprouvant.

Tandis qu'elle suivait Linn, nouvellement nommée préfète, en baillant, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle se retourna vivement et découvrit Severus. Les autres Serdaigle s'écartèrent du Serpentard comme s'il était atteint d'une horrible maladie contagieuse.

"- Alors tu as réfléchi ? demanda-t-il, l'air agité."

Max lui trouva un air étonnamment fatigué. Il paraissait bien plus éprouvé que quelques heures plus tôt, comme s'il venait de fournir un gros effort de concentration. Elle hocha la tête.

Elle se pencha vers lui et lui murmura spontanément à l'oreille :

"- Rendez-vous vendredi soir à minuit devant la bibliothèque."

Severus sourit et sembla soulagé. Il la quitta précipitamment, sans penser à la remercier, et rejoignit sa maison.

Max se sentait un peu bizarre. Elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pu la faire changer d'avis aussi rapidement. Elle était si préoccupée par ce changement d'avis subit qu'elle ne sentit pas les yeux inquisiteurs de Morgane qui la regardaient avec insistance.


	3. Premiers pas vers

_Disclaimer : les personnages issus de la série "Harry Potter" appartiennent à Mrs J.K. Rowling et loin de moi l'idée de les lui voler._

_Réponses aux reviews :_

**_Docteur Gribouille_** : merci ! Les sentiments de Max sont très ambigus. De plus, elle risque d'être préoccupée par autre chose d'ici peu. Merci d'être à l'heure au rendez-vous !

**_Enlanis_** : merci ! Toi seul a semblé comprendre le sort que notre futur prof de potions a réservé à cette pauvre Max. Ca promet pour elle…

**_Sylla Alana_** : merci ! Le mystère, c'est fait exprès. Je suis sûre qu'on apprécierait moins Rogue sans son aura de mystères…

**Chapitre 3 : premiers pas vers…**

Le lendemain, lorsque Max s'éveilla, une douleur lancinante lui vrillait le crâne comme si elle venait d'avoir le crâne piétiner par une horde d'hippogriffes. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de douleurs mais elle ne s'en alarma pas outre mesure car sa nouvelle année scolaire l'attendait. De plus, elle était préoccupée par cette histoire de clé de la Réserve à "emprunter" à son oncle. Pour cela, il faudrait qu'elle aille le voir seule dans la soirée sous un prétexte quelconque et qu'elle se débrouille pour se retrouver seul devant son bureau. Ce devait là qu'il rangeait ses clés. Pourvu qu'il n'utilise aucun sortilège pour bloquer l'ouverture de ces tir…

"- Max ! s'écria Alyce. Tu as mis tes chaussures à l'envers ! Mais as-tu donc la tête ?"

Max lui sourit, un peu piteuse. Depuis qu'elles s'étaient levées, Morgane l'observait du coin de l'œil, les lèvres pincées et l'air vaguement curieux. Se doutait-elle de quelque chose ? Pourtant, elle avait parlé bas lorsqu'elle avait donné rendez-vous à Severus…

* * *

Il était presque 23 heures quand Max eut enfin terminé les devoirs que leurs professeurs leur avaient donné à faire. Cette première journée avait été étonnamment chargée. Max commençait sérieusement à redouter l'année suivante, lorsqu'elle aurait des BUSEs à préparer.

Alyce et Erik baillèrent à côté d'elle. Matt et Janus avaient délaissé leurs devoirs et étaient déjà montés se coucher.

A une table voisine, Linn et Séléné discutaient de la nouvelle prof de botanique, une femme grassouillette qui ne pouvait remplacer qu'avantageusement l'ancienne titulaire. Tous les élèves avaient d'ailleurs été soulagés d'apprendre le départ du professeur Héllebore et de son parfum quelque peu original. Plus loin, Morgane et un garçon de cinquième année réfléchissaient à une carte astrale. Près de la cheminée, un petit groupe d'élèves de sixième et septième année évoquaient déjà la composition de la nouvelle équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle.

Max regarda sa montre, qui, comme d'habitude, indiquait le temps de la veille. Elle ne devait pas trop tarder si elle voulait que sa visite à son oncle ne paraisse pas trop étrange.

"- Je ne comprends rien à cette potion ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain, faussement énervée."

"- Moi non plus, gémit Alyce. On verra ça demain, je suis épuisée…"

"- Non. Je veux en finir ce soir. Je vais aller demander à mon oncle si je peux prendre un livre à la bibliothèque ce soir."

"- Oh et puis zut ! lança Alyce. Fais comme tu veux. Moi, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit !"

Max se leva et sortit de la salle commune. Elle n'avait aucun plan pour l'instant, mais il fallait qu'elle en trouve un rapidement.

Elle devait éloigner son oncle de son bureau quelques instants. Le mieux serait de l'obliger à passer dans la pièce à côté… Son hibou ! Son hibou devait être dans cette pièce. Elle pouvait lui demander le lui prêter pour… pour envoyer une lettre à… à ses grands parents.

Elle fouilla dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier et en retira un morceau de parchemin et une plume chiffonnée. Elle griffonna à la va-vite "Bien arrivée. Je vous embrasse. Max". Ca devrait faire l'affaire…

Arrivée devant le bureau de son oncle, elle frappa et attendit qu'il vienne lui ouvrir.

"- Max ? s'exclama-t-il, surpris. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure-ci ?"

"- Je… Euh… Je peux entrer ? J'avais quelque chose à te demander…"

Il s'effaça pour la laisser entrer, l'air sceptique.

"- Je voulais t'emprunter ton hibou pour envoyer un petit mot à Grand-mère et Pépé Moustache. J'ai oublié de les prévenir que j'étais bien arrivée hier soir."

"- Ils doivent bien s'en douter."

"- Mais j'avais promis à Grand-mère de lui envoyer un mot en arrivant !"

Greg haussa les épaules.

"- Comme tu veux."

Il passa dans la pièce suivante. Max se précipita vers son bureau et ouvrit e dernier tiroir, celui où elle savait qu'il rangeait ses clés. Celle de la Réserve était une petite clé dorée. Elle la trouva tout de suite. Elle était en deux exemplaires. Elle en prit un et le mit dans sa poche.

"- Tiens, dit son oncle en revenant, le hibou sur le bras. Tu as ta lettre ?"

Max fouilla fébrilement sa poche, sentant la clé lui brûler les doigts. Elle ne se sentait pas fière de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs toujours pas ce qui l'avait poussée à le faire. Mais elle imaginait tout ce que cette clé allait lui apporter comme pouvoir… Ce devait être une sensation si douce, le pouvoir…

"- Ca ne va pas ? demanda Greg en fronçant les sourcils. Tu as mal au ventre ?"

"- Euh… Oui, je… bégaya Max. J'au du trop manger au dîner…"

Elle attacha maladroitement la lettre à la patte du hibou, sous l'œil soucieux de son oncle.

"- Merci. Bonne nuit…"

"- Bonne nuit. Va à l'infirmerie si tu ne te sens pas bien."

Max hocha la tête mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle se sentirait mieux dès qu'elle aurait quitté la pièce.

Lorsqu'elle regagna la salle commune des Serdaigle, la plupart des élèves étaient partis se coucher. Morgane leva les yeux sur Max et la dévisagea.

"- Où est ton livre ? finit-elle par demander."

Max rougit subitement.

"- Euh… Je… Mon oncle n'a pas voulu…"

Morgane esquissa un sourire.

"- Je peux t'expliquer si tu veux…"

"- Merci, répliqua Max, agacée par les questions de sa camarade. Finalement, j'ai compris."

Et elle monta se coucher sans ajouter un seul mot.

* * *

Le vendredi suivant, Max avait réglé sa montre magique de manière à ce qu'elle sonne à minuit moins le quart. Elle se leva alors en silence, prenant bien garde à ne pas réveiller ses compagnes de chambre.

Elle se sentait à la fois coupable de ce qu'elle commettre, mais aussi excitée et impatiente d'en savoir plus sur le plan de Severus.

Une fois sortie du dortoir, elle put se relâcher un peu. En tous cas, c'était ce qu'elle croyait. Car à peine avait-elle posé le pied sur la première marche des escaliers qu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle se retourna brusquement.

"- Morgane ! s'écria-t-elle."

Mais son cri s'étrangla dans sa gorge, de peur de réveiller les autres filles.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? reprit-elle en chuchotant."

Morgane releva la tête fièrement.

"- Je te retourne la question."

Max rougit et fut reconnaissante à l'obscurité environnante de ne pas trahir sa gêne.

"- Ca ne te regarde pas, finit-elle par lancer."

Après tout, elle n'avait pas tort. D'une part, elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un s'incruste dans le secret qu'elle partageait avec Severus. Et, d'autre part, elle respectait suffisamment Morgane pour refuser de lui faire courir des risques.

Morgane fit la moue.

"- Je pourrais te menacer d'aller dire à Onirus que tu sors la nuit."

Max serra les poings. Elle n'aurait jamais ou croire cela de Morgane.

"- Oui, tu pourrais, répliqua-t-elle."

Il y eut un silence embarrassé et tendu. Morgane oserait-elle ?

"- Ecoute, Max. Je ne dirai rien à personne si tu m'emmène avec toi."

"- Mais je ne peux pas ! Se… Il… Je ne suis pas la seule concernée dans cette histoire et…"

"- Je vois. Après tout fais comme tu veux. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te couvrir."

"- Oh Morgane, tu ne comprends pas.

"- Si, très bien même. Si tu m'avais emmenée j'aurais pu t'être, vous être utile."

Max réfléchit si vite qu'il lui sembla entendre les rouages de son cerveau à l'intérieur de son crâne.

"- D'accord, finit-elle par dire. D'accord, à condition que tu ne dises rien de tout ça à personne."

Morgane sourit.

"- Promis. Où allons-nous ?"

Max sortit la clé de sa poche et la lui montra.

"- Dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque, répondit-elle d'un ton assuré."

* * *

Lorsque les deux filles parvinrent devant la porte de la bibliothèque, il n'y avait personne d'autre. Elles étaient en avance. Max, à la demande se son amie, expliqua comment elle avait subtilisé l'un des deux exemplaires de la clé à son oncle. Elle en avait toujours un peu honte vis-à-vis de ce dernier, mais elle sentait le regard vaguement admiratif de son aînée et cela lui faisait presque plaisir. Personne parmi le personnel de l'école n'avait mentionné la disparition d'une clé et Max espérait avec raison que son oncle ne l'avait lui même pas remarquée.

Soudain, une silhouette sombre s'approcha des deux jeunes filles. Severus avait revêtu son uniforme de Serpentard. Max se sentit un peu honteuse en remarquant qu'elle et Morgane étaient en pyjama. Max le Serpentard ne parut pas y prêter attention, bien trop occupé qu'il était à vérifier que Max avait bien obtenu la clé.

Elle la lui tendit et ils pénétrèrent dans la bibliothèque. Il y faisait très sombre, car la lune était masquée par d'épais nuages. Ils s'éclairèrent grâce à leurs baguettes et avancèrent en silence jusqu'à la porte de la Réserve. Là, Severus l'ouvrit délicatement. Derrière, c'était comme un trésor interdit pour eux. Des centaines de livres rares, anciens, puissants, étaient désormais à portée de leurs mains et de leur soif de savoir.

Les trois jeunes gens se sourirent et entrèrent avec délice dans cette caverne d'Ali Baba. Cette fois, Max était vraiment convaincue que Severus avait eu une bonne idée.

Celui-ci ce dirigea vers le rayonnage où étaient rangés les livres de sortilèges. Il trouva l'ouvrage pour lequel ils étaient venus : _"Sortilèges de défense et de contre attaque"_. Morgane avança vers le rayon de métamorphose. Max hésita un peu et finit par suivre Severus. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, sur le livre qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Vraisemblablement, il s'agissait d'un livre d'attaque, peut-être même pire... Des dizaines de sortilèges dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler y figuraient, dont la plupart traitaient plus de mauvais sort à l'usage d'un ennemi que de sortilèges de défense.

"- Mais… s'exclama Max tandis que Severus tournait une page. Mais c'est un livre de magie noire !"

Severus se tourna vers elle, un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres.

"- Bien sûr. Sinon, pourquoi serait-il entreposé ici ? Et surtout, pourquoi serait-il aussi intéressant ?"

Max fut un peu troublée par cette remarque. Elle devait avouer que le contenu de ce livre semblait plus intéressant que ce qu'ils étudiaient en cours de défense contre les forces du mal, malgré tout le respect qu'elle devait à Lygaeus.

"- Regarde, il y en a plein d'autres, ajouta Severus en désignant le rayonnage de la main."

Fascinée par cette découverte, Max tendit la main vers le premier ouvrage. Elle n'éprouvait plus ni honte, ni culpabilité ; juste une attirance enthousiaste et envoûtante. L'idée se Severus, dans laquelle elle avait activement participé, lui paraissait désormais excellente…


	4. A découvert

_Disclaimer : les personnages issus de la série "Harry Potter" appartiennent à Mrs J.K. Rowling et loin de moi l'idée de les lui voler._

_Réponses aux reviews :_

**_Doc_****_ Gribouille_** : hélas ! Tu as raison d'avoir peur ! Mais lis plutôt ce chapitre et tu verras si tes craintes se confirment… Pour le nom de Lygaeus, reporte toi au chapitre 13 de "Max" première partie !

**_Sylla Alana_** : j'ai bien peur que tu aies vu juste pour la pauvre Max… Les ennuis vont commencer… AU fait, d'où viens ton pseudo ?

**_Emma_** : (Bienvenue nouvelle revieweuse ! J'adore ton prénom !) Merci beaucoup ! J'essaie de créer une fic avec des personnages originaux pour la plupart, même si Snape fera quelques apparitions non négligeables dans certains chapitres de cette seconde partie… En revanche, pour les maraudeurs et autres acolytes, je ne pense pas que Max aura affaire à eux. Quant à savoir si j'utiliserais les nouvelles données du tome 6, je crois bien que non, car l'ensemble de cette histoire à été conçu juste après le tome 4 et je ne peux plus vraiment revenir sur la trame, au risque de changer l'ensemble du scénario. Donc, il risque fortement d'y avoir quelques incohérences entre cette fic et l'œuvre originale… (Par exemple, Slughorn sera tout bonnement inexistant dans cette histoire…)

_Merci pour vos reviews, désolée du retard (plus de 3 mois, c'est inexcusable…) et bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 4 : à découvert**

Les trois acolytes se retrouvèrent le vendredi suivant, puis celui d'après et encore celui d'après, et ainsi de suite pendant plusieurs semaines. Au fur et à mesure de leurs virées nocturnes, ils en apprenaient de plus en plus sur les arts sombres, les sortilèges d'attaque et la magie noire. Max n'avait jamais imaginé que cette part obscure de la magie puisse être aussi intéressante.

Les jours, les semaines passaient avec la même joyeuse insouciance que les années précédentes. Max ne pensait pas à mal, lorsque, chaque vendredi soir, alors que minuit approchait, elle utilisait la clé subtilisée pour ouvrir à son petit groupe les portes mystérieuses de la Réserve.

Elle attendait ces soirées avec une impatience qui s'amplifiait chaque semaine. Plus le temps passait, plus les livres qu'elle lisait étaient puissants et captivants. Cette force qu'ils renfermaient la fascinait, et semblait avoir le même empire sur Morgane et Severus. Cependant, une petite voix dans l'esprit de Max, une voix qui se faisait plus minuscule et plus éteinte au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, lui soufflait à l'oreille qu'elle était en train de franchir les limites de l'interdit.

Mais, après tout, que faisaient tous ces livres de magie noire, tous ces livres interdits, dans une école, là où ils étaient susceptibles de tomber entre n'importe quelles mains ? Certes ils étaient sous clé, dans la Réserve, et aucune note d'aucun professeur n'aurait pu permettre à un élève d'obtenir la permission d'en consulter un. Mais alors pourquoi les gardait-on ainsi, comme un supplice de Tantale, une tentation permanente pour quiconque en connaissait l'existence ?

Ces questions s'étaient d'abord bousculées dans la tête de Max. Mais, progressivement, elle s'était laissée envahir par cette puissance potentielle qu'elle ressentait sous ses doigts lorsqu'elle parcourait les antiques ouvrages.

Si elle ne pouvait analyser l'état d'esprit de Morgane face à leur nouveau secret, il semblait absolument certain que Severus était du même avis que Max, et même sans doute plus exalté. Il passait des nuits entières à dévorer divers livres, poussant les jeunes filles à s'attarder à la bibliothèque jusqu'au petit matin. Et, à chaque rendez-vous, il restait dans un état d'éveil et d'alerte tel que ses deux camarades l'avaient spontanément et d'un même accord tacite nommé responsable de la vigilance, chargé d'assurer la sécurité et de donner l'alarme au cas où quelqu'un viendrait à s'aventurer dans les parages. Seulement, Severus était souvent bien trop préoccupé par ses lectures pour percevoir le moindre signal au dehors…

Max et Morgane, quant à elles, finissaient généralement par s'assoupir et ne se réveillaient que lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil venaient illuminer les rayonnages poussiéreux de la bibliothèque. Max venait justement de s'endormir lorsqu'un cauchemar l'éveilla en sursaut. Elle venait de voir en rêve une haute silhouette sombre et indistincte ouvrir avec fracas la porte de la Réserve.

A côté d'elle, la tête renversée sur un exemplaire en mauvais étét des "Potions de grand pouvoir", Morgane somnolait, parfois secouée de tics nerveux. Max sortit la clé de sa poche et se leva.

- Que fais-tu ? demanda Severus, ne prenant même pas la peine de relever le nez de son livre.

- Je ferme la porte, expliqua Max.

Severus fit une grimace railleuse.

- Ca ne sert à rien, tu sais, reprit-il. Si quelqu'un apprend que nous sommes là, ce n'est sans doute pas une simple serrure qui l'empêchera de nous trouver et d'entrer…

Max haussa les épaules.

- Je sais bien… Mais ça me rassure…

Elle frissonna en repensant à son rêve. Il lui arrivait régulièrement de faire des rêves prémonitoires. Plusieurs fois, elle avait deviné grâce à ses rêves les sujets d'examens qui allaient tomber. Une fois, elle avait pu prédire que le Poudlard aurait une heure de retard.

Elle en avait touché un mot au professeur Dumbledore, qui l'avait rassurée en lui disant que ce genre de phénomènes accompagnaient parfois le don d'empathie. Elle s'était peu à peu habituée à ce que certains de ses songes les plus réalistes soient des visions parfaites de ce qui allaient se passer. Et si c'était à nouveau le cas, cette fois ?

Morgane se réveilla en entendant la clé cliqueter dans la serrure. Elle bailla sans retenue et se frotta les yeux.

- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-elle.

Max regarda sa montre magique.

- Deux heures, répondit-elle.

- Seulement ? renchérit Severus. Génial, encore quelques heures à passer ici…

Il rangea son ouvrage sur le rayonnage derrière lui et prit le suivant. Il s'était lancé dans la lecture d'une longue série en 20 volumes, ne comportant aucun titre, mais dont la couverture en cuir de dragon noir ne présageait rien d'engageant pour un sorcier honnête.

- Vous croyez que ce que nus faisons est bien ? demanda soudain Max, tout à coup tiraillée par le doute.

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Morgane, la voix pâteuse. En tous cas, je ne serais pas contre l'idée de retourner au lit pour cette nuit…

Elle bailla longuement à nouveau, sans prendre la peine de mettre sa main devant sa bouche.

- Ah vous, les filles… grogna Severus.

- Quoi ? lança Max.

- On s'instruit, c'est tout, expliqua le jeune homme calmement. On n'a rien à se reprocher.

- Toi, non bien sûr… On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui as volé la clé de la Réserve à ton oncle…

Severus soupira et referma brusquement son livre.

- Oh, tu m'énerves à toujours t'en faire ! Si on t'accuse de quelque chose, tu n'auras qu'à dire que je t'y ai forcée ! Maintenant, laisse moi lire tranquillement et…

Il s'interrompit brusquement. D'un même mouvement, Max et lui tournèrent la tête vers la porte.

- Tu as entendu ce que j'ai entendu ? chuchota Max.

Severus ne répondit pas. Il se leva, reposa son livre et s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds de la porte. Il y colla son oreille et attendit quelques secondes.

Rien. Après une minute, il recula d'un pas et haussa les épaules, l'air moqueur.

- On a du rêver…

Max était sur le point de laisser sa tension retomber lorsqu'un bruit très proche se fit entendre. La poignée de la porte s'ébranla bruyamment. Max et Severus fit un bond en arrière, la gorge serrée et les baguettes brandies, tandis que Morgane, brutalement réveillée, rampait dans un coin.

Les quelques secondes d'attentes leur semblèrent à la fois interminables et atrocement courtes. Ils ne savaient tous les trois que trop bien ce qui allait se passer. Une nouvelle fois, Max avait vu juste, avait pressenti le drame.

Une gerbe d'étincelles jaillit à travers la serrure et en fit tomber la clé, faisant sursauter les trois jeunes gens. De l'autre côté de la porte, une voix invisible que Max, trop atterrée, n'avait pas reconnu, venait de prononcer une formule à peine audible.

Avec une lenteur affolante, la poignée de la porte s'abaissa.

La porte s'ouvrit finalement, livre passage à la haute silhouette noire que Max avait entrevue dans son cauchemar. Deux yeux dépareillées luisaient dans le visage sévère de cette silhouette floue. Max soupira en silence et sentit son cœur s'étreindre.

Lygaeus pénétra dans la Réserve. Son visage avait une expression particulièrement dure, telle que Max ne lui avait jamais vue. Mais, plus que cette sévérité intransigeante qu'il affichait, c'était son air de profonde déception qui émouvait Max. Elle était fautive, coupable, mais surtout, elle venait de perdre l'estime de ce professeur qu'elle admirait tant.

Lygaeus retint un soupir qui semblait dire "je m'en doutais". Il dévisagea successivement les trois élèves, insistant sur Severus, un élève de sa propre maison, et sur Max, une jeune fille qu'il apprécier particulièrement et qu'il connaissait sans doute mieux que les autres. C'était du moins ce qu'il croyait…

Il y eut un long silence, terriblement pesant, aussi bien pour les jeunes gens que pour le professeur. Enfin, ce dernier se décida à parler.

- Mesdemoiselles, veuillez retourner à votre dortoir, je vous prie, ordonna-t-il d'un ton calme et serein, comme si de rien n'était. Quant à vous, Mr Snape, suivez-moi dans mon bureau.

Morgane s'avança, la tête baissée, vers la porte. Mais Max ne la suivit pas.

- Professeur, c'est moi la responsable, lança-t-elle avec foi.

Mais Lygaeus l'interrompit d'un geste ferme.

- Je ne vous ai pas demandé d'explications pour l'instant Miss Grey. Par conséquent, veuillez, je vous prie, suivre Miss Wild dans votre dortoir. Vous descendrez toutes les deux dans mon bureau demain, dès après le petit déjeuner. Bonsoir mesdemoiselles.

Max n'osa rien ajouter. La tête basse, les larmes aux yeux, elle salua son professeur, jeta un dernier regard d'excuse et de compassion à Severus et quitta la Réserve le cœur gros.

* * *

La nuit que passa ensuite fut l'une des pires de sa jeune existence. Sous l'emprise de son propre stress, de celui de Morgane et Severus qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de partager à cause de son don d'empathie, et de la déception qu'elle percevait en Lygaeus, elle se sentait bien trop malheureuse pour fermer l'œil avec sérénité.

Elle s'en voulait vertes d'avoir mal agi. Mais culpabilisait surtout pour une raison bien plus personnelle : non seulement elle avait conduit l'une de ses camarades dans une situation compromettante, mais, et cela la touchait d'autant plus que son estime pour lui était grande, elle avait déçue Lygaeus.

Au petit déjeuner, elle ne put rien avaler. Alyce, Linn et Selene commençaient à se poser des questions. Heureusement, Morgane avait eu le courage de ne rien laissé paraître, malgré l'anxiété que Max sentait en elle..

Max examinait avec attention la table des Serpentard depuis un bon quart d'heure, lorsqu'elle aperçut enfin Severus qui arrivait. Lui aussi avait les traits tirés et ne semblait avoir grand appétit. Max se leva spontanément d'un bond et se dirigea vers lui, sans explication pour ses camarades.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle avec anxiété.

- Eh bien, comme tu peux le voir, je suis toujours ici, je n'ai pas encore été renvoyé… répondit Severus sur un ton faussement enjoué.

- Que lui as-tu dit ? A Lygaeus ?

Severus lui sourit avec une sympathie qu'on lui voyait rarement, mais que Max, grâce à son don, avait déjà réussi à percevoir chez lui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Max. J'ai dit que je t'avais menacée, que tout était de ma faute.

Max soupira, mais se sentit un peu soulagée malgré tout.

- Merci, mais tu n'aurais pas du. Je l'ai fait sciemment, de mon plein gré. Je suis tout aussi responsable que toi. Et, de toute façon, je doute que Lygaeus te croit…

Severus rougit violemment. Max ressentit une certaine gêne à travers lui, sans qu'elle puisse s'en expliquer la cause.

- Laisse tomber, Max. Lygaeus est plus sympa qu'il n'en a l'air. ET puis, on fera peut-être nos retenues ensemble !

Il esquissa un sourire et Max et se força à sourire. Lorsqu'elle retourna à la table des Serdaigle, Morgane se leva à son tour et lui saisit le poignet.

- J'ai oublié mon livre de sortilèges dans le dortoir. Tu viens le chercher avec moi, Max ?

Max respira profondément. Il était temps d'affronter ses fautes…


	5. Confrontation

_Disclaimer : les personnages issus de la série "Harry Potter" appartiennent à Mrs J.K. Rowling et loin de moi l'idée de les lui voler._

_Cette fois j'ai été beaucoup plus rapide, car j'attendais avec impatience d'écrire ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi ! Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 5 : confrontation**

Ce fut Morgane qui frappa. Après un silence de quelques secondes, la voix grave de Lygaeus invita les deux jeunes filles à entrer. Morgane avança la première. Max avala péniblement sa salive et la suivit.

Le bureau du professeur, ans lequel Max pénétrait pour la première fois, était, contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'était attendue, riche et chaleureux. Le parquet, un peu terni par les pas, était recouvert de tapis à l'apparence moelleuse et à motifs persans. Deux fauteuils et un canapé en bois sombre tapissé de velours bleu nuit paraissaient accueillir les invités avec bienveillance. Max nota toutefois qu'elle n'était pas vraiment une "invitée".

Devant ces fauteuils, une table basse recouverte d'une glace étincelante renvoyait la faible lumière matinale qui pénétrait dans la pièce à travers l'unique fenêtre. Un peu partout, des lampes antiques en cuivre ajoutaient leur touche à l'éclat tamisé de la pièce. Le long de tous les murs, d'immenses bibliothèques offraient un très grand choix de livres divers et variés, si nombreux qu'il sembla à Max qu'elle n'avait jamais une pièce mieux fournie en livres, à part la bibliothèque de l'école.

Mais la pièce du mobilier qui impressionnait le plus Max était le bureau même de Lygaeus. Il s'agissait d'un splendide ouvrage, fait du même bois sombre que les fauteuils, mais aussi massif que ces derniers étaient fins et graciles. Ca et là, de mystérieuses runes gravées dans le bois faisaient regretter à Max de ne pas avoir choisi l'étude des runes l'année précédente. Et, derrière ce bureau magistral, Lygaeus trônait sur une chaise à haut dossier, tel un prince. Max nota cependant qu'à part les livres, aucun objet personnel ne rappelait l'ancienne carrière d'Auror du professeur, ni les bons services qu'il avait rendu au Ministère : pas une médaille, pas un diplôme encadré au mur.

"Asseyez-vous, ordonna-t-il aux deux élèves, d'un ton neutre."

Max et Morgane prirent toutes deux place sur les chaises situées devant le bureau.

"Bien, mesdemoiselles… Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?"

Ni l'une ni l'autre ne répondit.

"Rien ?"

Max finit par lever la tête et dire à vois à peine audible :

"Tout est de ma faute, Professeur…"

"Tiens donc, reprit Lygaeus. Etrange. Mr Snape m'a dit exactement la même chose"

Max s'empourpra.

"C'était pour me défendre, Professeur. J'ai obligé Severus et Morgane à me suivre… Après avoir volé la clé de la Réserve à mon oncle… J'avais trop peur d'y aller seule…"

"Ne mentez pas, Miss Grey. Je le vois tout de suite lorsque vous mentez."

Max sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

"Miss Wild, reprit Lygaeus. Vous ferez une retenue avec moi mardi prochain à 17h. A présent, veuillez nous laisser. Et je vous prie de garder le silence sur cette triste histoire, si vous ne souhaitez pas causer plus de tort à vos camarades qu'ils ne s'en sont fait eux mêmes."

Morgane serra brièvement et discrètement la main de Max, se leva et sortit du bureau du bureau. Lorsque la porte eut claqué derrière elle, Max n'osa pas relever la tête.

"Maxine, finit pas reprendre le professeur, la voix légèrement plus douce et plus amicale, comme chaque fois qu'il s'adressait personnellement à Max. Rendez-moi cette clé."

Max s'exécuta, trop heureuse de se débarrasser de l'objet du délit.

"Et racontez-moi la vérité…"

Max inspira profondément.

"Je vous promets que cette navrante aventure restera entre nous."

Max leva les yeux sur lui et lui lança un regard de profonde gratitude.

"En fait, expliqua-t-elle, Severus m'a demandé la clé de la Réserve et j'ai accepté de la prendre."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Je ne sais pas…"

C'était la pure vérité. Max ignorait ce qui l'avait finalement décidée.

Lygaeus hocha la tête d'un air soucieux.

"Savez-vous ce que Mr Snape voulait faire dans la Réserve ?"

"Il voulait lire des livres."

"Quels livres ?"

Max ne répondit pas.

"Je vois. Et vous avez lu ces livres aussi, je suppose ?"

Max sentit des larmes commencer à ruisseler sur ses joues. Comme elle avait honte…

Lygaeus lui tendit un mouchoir. Elle essuya ses yeux.

"Ne pleurez pas, Maxine, dit-il doucement."

Mais les larmes de Max redoublèrent. Lygaeus soupira, gêné.

"Je ne dirai rien à personne. Ni à votre oncle, ni à Dumbledore. Toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire… ajouta-t-il sans presque articuler."

Max, qui ne comprenait pas, leva la tête. Mais Lygaeus rejeta ce qu'il venait de dire d'un geste évasif de la main. Il redevint grave.

"Qu'avez-vous ressenti en lisant ces livres ?"

Max resta immobile, les lèvres soudées. Elle avait déjà suffisamment déçu son professeur pour rajouter à sa peine…

"Je vais vous dire ce que vous avez ressenti, Maxine, puisque vous refusez de la faire. Vous avez trouvé cela fascinant, n'est-ce pas ?"

Max hocha faiblement la tête.

"Vous aussi, murmura Lygaeus, secouant la tête et baissant les bras."

Max sentit sa gorge se nouer. Elle l'écoutait avec appréhension.

"Vous êtes jeune, Maxine. Je comprends que vous soyez attirée par la magie noire. Mais vous devez concevoir qu'elle représente une menace autant qu'une grande force. Toute puissance, entre des mains irresponsables, risque de devenir un véritable fléau. Vous devez comprendre cela, vous devez me croire et me faire confiance !"

"Je vous crois, murmura Max, penaude."

"Très bien. Alors, puisque vous êtes une jeune fille raisonnable, nous allons conclure un accord. Je m'engage à ne rien dire à deux conditions."

Max l'interrogea du regard.

"D'abord, vous ferez une retenue par semaine avec moi, et ce jusqu'à la fin de l'année. "Ensuite, vous devez me promettre de ne plus voir Mr Snape ou qui que ce soit que vous soupçonnez d'entretenir des rapports privilégiés avec les Mangemorts."

"Est-ce que Severus est avec … ?"

Lygaeus l'interrompit d'un geste sans appel.

"Cela ne vous regarde pas, Maxine. Promettez-moi simplement de l'éviter à l'avenir."

"Mais…"

"Promettez-le !"

"Mais je l'aime bien ! s'écria Max en se levant d'un bond."

Le professeur l'imita.

"Non ! répondit-il, tout aussi violemment."

Ses yeux dépareillés lançaient des éclairs. Max ne l'avait jamais vu aussi furieux, même la nuit précédente, lorsqu'ils les avaient découverts dans la Réserve. Il avait alors fait preuve d'une maîtrise de lui étonnante et peu commune.

"C'est mon ami, ajouta Max, plus bas et avec moins d'assurance."

Lygaeus frappa son bureau de son poing serré. Des flacons d'encre vibrèrent. Max sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

"Maxine, vous ne savez pas tout…lâcha-t-il, les dents obstinément serrées."

"Non, évidemment ! éclata Max. Toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire, c'est bien ça ? "Personne ne veut rien me dire. Et vous encore moins qu'un autre ! Alors au revoir !"

Elle se retourna vivement, prête à prendre la porte, quitte à subir le courroux de Lygaeus et la punition qui en découlerait. Mais le professeur n'était pas de son avis. Il la retint violemment par le poignet. Sous le coup de la douleur, Max laissa échapper n gémissement.

"Aïe ! Vous me faites mal ! Lâchez-moi !"

Lygaeus la fixait de ses yeux vairons. Il semblait près de perdre son calme.

"Non ! lança-t-il d'une voix rauque. Asseyez-vous et écoutez-moi !"

Son ton était si péremptoire que la jeune fille n'osa pas le contrarier. Elle se rassit. Il la libéra de sa poigne de fer. Ses doigts puissants avaient laissé une marque circonférentielle violacée autour du poignet gauche de Max.

"Êtes-vous vraiment prête à entendre la vérité ? reprit-il d'une voix un peu plus calme. Du moins, une partie ?"

"Pourquoi une partie seulement ? Je veux tout savoir, tout ce qui me concerne !"

"Parce que vous êtes bien trop jeune et que votre mésaventure de la nuit dernière m'a prouvé que vous n'étiez pas suffisamment responsable pour assurer le poids d'un tel secret."

Max sentit la boule dans sa gorge se reformer. Lui reprocherait-il éternellement cet incident ? Elle se tamponna machinalement les yeux avec le mouchoir qu'il lui avait prêté.

"A présent, venons-en au fait. Vous n'ignorez pas que ce sont des Mangemorts qui sont accusés du meurtre de votre mère ?"

Max songea à ce vide dans son cœur, à cette absence qui lui pesait plus que tout.

"Vous êtes donc particulièrement bien placée pour vous méfier de la magie noire."

Max hocha la tête, honteuse. Maintenant qu'il lui présentait la situation sous cet angle, elle regrettait amèrement ce qu'elle avait pu penser des livres qu'elle avait lus.

"Voilà une chose dite. Ensuite, aussi difficile que ce soit pour moi de vous le dire, et pour vous de l'entendre, il me faut vous confier un fait déplorable pour ma maison. Mr Snape vous a jeté un sortilège de confusion pour vous convaincre de voler la clé."

Max leva les yeux vers son professeur et le dévisagea pour déceler la moindre trace de fabulation en lui. Mais elle ne ressentit rien de tel.

"Oui, Maxine. C'est la pure vérité. Il me l'a dit lui même."

Max soupira. Qu'arrivait-il donc à Severus ? Etait-il aussi mauvais que tous les élèves non issus de Serpentard s'accordaient à le dire ?

"Mais une question persiste, Maxine. L'auriez-vous fait s'il ne vous avait pas jeté ce sort ?"

Max hésita.

"Je ne sais pas, finit-elle par chuchoter, la tête résolument baissée."

Elle serra convulsivement le mouchoir dans ses mains. Lygaeus hocha la tête ; il semblait préoccupé.

Un long silence s'installa, pendant lequel Max laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur les motifs gravés sur le bureau. Lygaeus finit par suivre son regard.

"Cette rune signifie la puissance, dit-il."

Max en caressa les contours d'un doigt tremblant.

"Que vous évoque ce symbole ?"

Max réfléchit.

"Elle me fait penser à Voldemort et à Dumbledore."

Lygaeus avait un peu frémi au nom tabou.

"Vraiment ? demanda-t-il."

Max acquiesça.

"Oui. Et à vous aussi."

Une rougeur modérée monta aux joues du professeur. Cela redonna un vague sourire à Max.

"Oh, fit Lygaeus. Et… Et cette autre rune, ajouta-t-il, en désignant un autre symbole gravé, représente la sagesse. Vous fait-elle aussi penser à moi ?"

Max le regarda. Un large et franc sourire éclairait son visage si sévère d'habitude. Jamais Max ne lui avait vu une telle expression. A cet instant, elle le trouva tout à fait charmant, et elle serra plus fort le mouchoir. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour.

"Oui, répondit-elle. Vous êtes très sage."

"Moi, elle me fait penser à vous."

Max écarquilla les yeux, incrédule.

"A vous, plus tard, corrigea le professeur."

Max le questionna du regard.

"Votre mère était une personne très sage, et vous lui ressemblez beaucoup."

"Vous connaissez ma mère ?"

"Oui, je l'ai un peu connue, autrefois. Je sais que cette montre lui appartenait."

"Elle est cassée, répondit Max."

"Je sais."

La scène avait un vague goût de déjà-vu.

"On m'a dit que c'était sûrement à cause d'un sortilège très puissant, poursuivit Max."

Lygaeus eut un tressaillement à peine perceptible.

"Vous me direz tout la vérité un jour ? demanda la jeune fille."

Il lui sourit avec tendresse.

"Je te le promets, Maxine."

Max, saisie par cette marque d'attachement, ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il l'avait tutoyée pour la toute première fois de sa vie.

* * *

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Max sortait du bureau avec un mot signé du professeur pour expliquer son retard et une liste de retenues à effectuer avec lui.

Elle avait séché ses larmes et elle se sentait le cœur moins gros. Au fond de la poche de sa robe de sorcier, le mouchoir, tout fripé d'avoir été ainsi tortillé nerveusement, n'avait toujours pas été restitué à son propriétaire…


End file.
